Love Stories
by Stories4eva
Summary: Here is a collection of one-shots about the most famous couples of Fairy Tail. I'll maybe add a crack pairing in there but they can be suggestions from other people. Happy reading :
1. Special Thoughts

**Hello there people of fanficition!**

**Basically this is juts going to be a collection of one-shots, as I suck at writing actual stories . Anyway I hope you like this first one. Forgive me if it's awful as i'm only a beginner. I'm hoping to add a new chapter every 1-2 weeks definitely no longer then that unless I state otherwise.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (although I wish I did ^.^)

**Chapter one**

_~ Special Thoughts~_

It was a normal cheerful day at the guild. Everyone was perched around the bar gossiping about the usual stuff, while Mira whipped out glasses and served out drinks faster than dodging bullets. She smiled as the older men complemented her about her _beauty _and _cheerfulness_. Mira turned around and grimaced at Elfman as he stared possesively over the love-struck men. One of the men became just that little too over-confident and bent over to pinch Mira's behind. The sound of glasses being dropped and Elfman raging and roaring over the counter caused the whole guild to pause and stare over at the famous Fairy Tail bar. The guilty figure quivered as he peered up at Mira's murderous glare shooting him down. She turned around and bent down towards the frozen man. The man flinched and hunched his arms over his head for protection from whatever hit Mira was going to chuck at him. The slight touch of Mira's slender fingers sent the man falling to the floor sobbing. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Mira! I didn't mean to do it, please don't hurt me!" Silence ran through the guild as Mira gracefully stepped over towards the whimpering man, carefully lifting his arms up so she could see his face. The man immediantly stopped crying as soon as he saw that he was in no danger. "Of course I accept your apology. I'm sure that you didn't mean to do what you did. Now wipe those silly tears of yours and order yourself another drink" Cheekily winking at him Mira threw him a fresh beer and went back to serving the other customers.

Elfman still furious at the recent events, stormed over and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "How dare you do that to my Nee-chan! She may have forgiven you but I won't a man can't let you get aw.!"

All of a sudden the mysteriously quiet Natsu ran over and kicked Elfman right in the face. "Will you shut up and stop making so much noise!" Elfman flew across the room, crashing into a nest of people. Everyone streched round to see why Natsu was in such a mood. Clenching his fists tightly and grinding his teeth in agitation, Natsu slumped himself over a table and turned away from the guilds puzzling looks. Happy saw his partner's unhappiness and swooped over to figure out what was bothering him so much. Using his little blue paws Happy groped at Natsu's scarf and tugged at it forcefully, trying to lift his head up to see his facial expression.

No such luck.

Happy sighed and perched himself on the side of the table, nibbling on a fish in the process. Swinging his legs up and down, talking to himself about Charle and how he thinks she's starting to like him now. There was no response from Natsu. Happy scratched at his fur and pondered on what the matter was. Natsu was fine last week, but the past few days he's just been an agitated zombie; stropping out on the guilds members who made the slightest comment on why he was so down. _If only Lucy was here..._

A miny lightbulb went off in Happy's head! That was it! The reason Natsu was so down was because of Lucy's one week vacation to Hargeon, she wouldn't let him go with her and because of that Natsu has been in a mood all week.

Happy grabbed Natsu's hair and pulled on it hard. "Natsu just because Lucy's gone away there's no need to be down all the time, your making everyone upset and your ignoring me. Just get up!"

Natsu flinched at the sound of Lucy's name. After about 10 mintues of Happy's constant nagging, Natsu finally lifted his head and turned to look at Happy. Happy could see the sadness in his eyes. _He really did miss her, huh. _

_"_ When is Lucy back?"

Natsu shrugged and stood up to stretch and yawn. "Later on today I think, I don't know why she needs to take a week just to have a break" Happy grinned as his partner had finally come to life after 20 minutes of constant nagging and shoving. "Well then we should go and wait in her house then for her to come back, aye" A tiny spark of excitement electrifired through Natsu's body and he slung Happy over his shoulder and rushed out of the guild hurrying over to Lucy's house.

When they got there, they noticed that the door was already opened. Was someone in Lucy's house? Stepping silently on each stair, Natsu lit up his hand; ready to break out in combat to whoever was in Lucy's room. A sweet smelling scent wafted through Natsu's nostrils as he came closer to her bedroom door. The smell of Vanilla and chocolate circled around his head as the butterflies in his stomach grew and grew. As he slowly opened the door he spotted a small figure silently lying in Lucy's bed. The cover was thrown over their head, so Natsu couldn't tell who it was. Happy flew down onto the top on the headrest and gripped hold of the seams of the duvet. Ever so carefully he slowly peeled back the covers to reveal an exhausted and sweaty girl, breathing softly in her deep slumber.

It was Lucy.

Natsu couldn't contain his excitement and leapt over onto Lucy's bed, waking her up. She forced open her eyes to see the exstatic figure before her bouncing up and down on her bed with a equally annoying blue cat. Happy rushed over and hugged Lucy.

Lucy was taken aback at how tight Happy held her but hugged him back all the same. She looked over Happy's shoulder to see the Dragon-slayer also reaching out for a hug from her. She let go of Happy and ran over and hugged Natsu. A few little baby tears fell out of her eyes "I missed you guys so much" She laughed.

"We missed you too Lucy" Natsu and Happy both chorused. They all had a little cry and let go of each other to clean themselves up. Lucy pinned back her hair and led Natsu and Happy into the kitchen. She placed a pot of tea and a large cake on the table for the pair as no doubt later on they'll complain that they're hungry, like usual. As soon as she turned around the pair had already guzzled down the majority of the cake, she rolled her eyes at her friend's crazy behaviour and went back into her bedroom to get changed.

When she came back out she carried a large paper bag with her. Natsu caught her holding the mysterious bag and immediantly knew she was carrying presents. Natsu jumped over and tried to grab the bag off her. Lucy saw it coming and swiveled round to avoid him. "Nope, not so fast you. These presents are special and they're not just for you guys either. I got one for everyone back at the guild" Lucy sat down at the table and rummaged through the bag. First she brought out a large snow globe. It was decorated with polar bears and penguins eating little fishes. She placed it in front of Happy and smiled at him. "Hope you like it Happy"

Happy gleamed and grabbed the snow globe off the table. "I love it Lucy thank you. It even has little fishes are they edible?" Happy's mouth watering at the thought of eating a nice big tasty Salmon. Lucy giggled "Of course they're not edible Happy, i'll get you a fish later okay" Happy cheered. "Yay, i'm going to go and show everyone at the guild. See you guys later" and off Happy flew tossing the snow globe from side to side.

Natsu then edged nearer to Lucy. "So Luce, what did you get me" His grin so big and goofy looking, Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Aha Natsu I didn't get you anything" Natsu's large grin fell into a large frown. "What do you mean you didn't get me anything? I can't believe you could be so mean Lucy, I missed you so much and everything!" Natsu stood up and got ready to leave but Lucy grabbed him and pulled him back. "Natsu I was kidding okay? I would never leave you out ever!" and she pulled out a big parcel wrapped in plastic and tinfoil. She unwraveled the contents out onto the table and out came a big juicy fire steak, pouring with juices. Natsu started drooling onto the floor at sight of the big tasty joint of meat. Lucy sighed "I didn't know what else to get you and I started to feel really down as I'd already got everyone else a present and your my best friend so of course I didn't want to leave you out and I saw these on sale so I thought I'd get you one as they're your favorite and I know they're rare" She blushed as she could see Natsu grinning at her, while drooling at the steak in front of him.

He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. "Oh Lucy i've missed you so much. Next time you go away i'm coming too. So that if you ever pass some rare meat stores again then I can buy as much as I want!" The pair laughed and hugged again. "I missed you too Natsu" and Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Natsu looked down at her and just smiled _Lucy i'm so glad you back._

Like two young excited children, Natsu and Lucy ran out of Lucy's apartment storming ahead to see the others at the guild. Lucy carrying her bag of presents with her. Passer bys looked at the pair and smiled.

_They look like a good couple don't they?_

**Ah, I know this chapter sucked . They'll get better I promise! Reviews are always welcome ^.^**


	2. A cold heart

**Ah sorry for not updating for like 2 months. School and exams have kept me so busy . but i'm happy to see that loads of people have favorited this and that gives me confidence to write more so I thank everyone. Any suggestions on what to write would be most welcome and positive critism is also welcome ^.^**

**Chapter two**

_~A cold heart~_

It had been raining solidly on Magnolia for the past 2 weeks now.

Everyone knew that this weather was coming from a very distraught water mage. Juvia hadn't turned up at the guild for awhile now, she was trying to deal with heartbreak. Ever since she had laid her eyes on a certain ice mage, she knew that she'd never be able to love anyone else in the whole world more than her beloved Gray-sama.

She spent months and months thinking up of ways to gain his attention, but nothing ever seemed to work. Of course they were good friends but Gray never once looked at Juvia twice and after awhile Juvia could no longer take it and decided to not show up at the guild anymore.

Being in love with someone and them not loving you back was the worst. Another thing was that because Juvia was upset, everyone else had to suffer as well. The constant downpour of rain sent everyone in a state of depression and Lucy had had enough.

She marched over to where Gray was casually sitting, not noticing the drama that he's caused.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted. Gray turned around in confusion to why Lucy was shouting at him. Grabbing him by the head Lucy marched him over to the back store room of the guild, where no one could hear them talking.

Shoving him through the door, Lucy locked the door and crossed her arms staring demandingly at Gray. Tapping her foot in anticipation, Lucy impatiently waited for an answer considering Gray already knew what this was about.

Lucy stopped tapping and raised an eyebrow "Well? are you going to speak up or am I going to have to force something out of you?"

Gray gently slid down to the ground and sighed, he knew all about what Lucy was getting at. To be honest even Gray was confused about his own feelings for Juvia. He did like her and he thought that she was an incredibly good friend of his, but when it came to maybe liking Juvia more than a friend it just made him even more confused and unsettled. He was fully aware of how much Juvia adored him but he couldn't lead her on if he wasn't so sure himself and he would never hurt her for his own selfishness and needs. Gray had imagined the idea of maybe being together with Juvia and it didn't seem too bad but he would have the urge to flirt with the other girls in the guild and plus he was a man he needed his own space and he knew fully well that as soon as he was going out with Juvia she would never leave him be.

Gray smirked at the sudden idea of Juvia's obsessity over him, which caused Lucy to simply glare at him as she thought that he was being immature and not taking this situation serious enough.

"Gray your going to have to say something, c'mon everyone knows that you are fully aware of Juvia's feelings towards you. Why don't you just settle things out with her, you two would make a great couple! Besides you need to talk because stringing Juvia along isn't fair on her"

"You think I don't know that!" Lucy immediantly switched off at Gray's sudden outburst. She smiled anyway as he finally said something.

Gray noticed how harshly he lashed out on Lucy and looked away to avoid there being a confrontation. "Look, sorry I didn't mean to suddenly shout at you but i'm really stressed out about this whole thing. I can't do anything in the guild with Juvia around me anymore because all anyone is doing is watching my every move, making sure that I don't upset her"

"Ah, Gray i'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this. Maybe you shou..."

"But that's the thing isn't it!" Gray interrupted. "Everyone keeps telling me what to do all the time and i'm sick of it! I know Juvia likes me and I don't hate her or anything I don't even know my own feelings towards her, every time I try to think about it, my head just explodes with confusion. I don't know what to do Lucy" Gray then covered his face with his plams in frustration, he had to sort this out soon before he went insane.

Lucy knelt down beside and gave him a quick hug for comfort. She grabbed both of his biceps and pulled him up to face her. Gray shuffled nervously as Lucy wasn't this nice. "You know what I think you should do? I think you should go over to Juvia's apartment and confess to her that you do infact like her, please before we all drown in this godforsaken rain"

Gray puffed up his chest and gleamed at Lucy. "Yeah, I think I might do that, i've missed her presence in the guild. I'll admit it does annoy me sometimes but I enjoyed her being around me and, HEY! I HAVEN'T SAID THAT I LIKE HER!" Lucy giggled gleefully and placed her hand on his shoulder "Oh Gray it's obvious that you already do. If you didn't then you wouldn't be this worked up about it would you? Now go!" Lucy ordered him out of the store room.

Gray blushed at this sudden predicament but got his act together and went to open the door. His stride was temporarily interrupted by a pile of bodies falling into the room before him. Of course the other guild members had to have been listening to the whole conversation. Everyone picked themselves up and acted like nothing had just happened and quietly walked away, casually whistling to make out that there was nothing suspicous going on. But oh no, Natsu had to squeeze in a comment to purposefully wind up Gray. "Aw, ice brain loves a girl how cute" Gray evilly glared over towards Natsu and barred his teeth at him. Natsu simply chuckled to himself like usual as he had a gotten a reaction out of Gray.

Gray headed towards the main guild doors but stopped and grinned slighly. He spun around to face Natsu. "Well you pink haired idiot at least I can tell the girl I love my feelings for her i'm no coward" and carefully took a glance at Lucy. The guild members all looked at each other questioning as to who Natsu had a crush on. Gray saw Natsu blush and heat up in anger at Gray exposing his secret. Content that he had won that little round Gray stroded off over towards Fairy Hills to finally confess to Juvia, remembering to take an umberella as it was still chucking it down.

None of the male members of the guild had ever been to Fairy Hills before, it was place so secretive you'd think that the females were hiding great treasure in there! Gray could see which room was Juvia's as ironically there was a dark grey thundercloud hanging right over it. Summoning up the courage, Gray gently knocked onto the wooden door, sweat dropped down from his forehead as the nerves inside him built up. He heard a shuffling sound behind the door and the clicks of the locks becoming undone. A tiny squeak came when Juvia slowly peered round the door to see who her visitor was. Gray stood there frozen as her dark eyes simply stared at him like he was ghost. Juvia shook her head seemingly imagining her beloved Gray-sama to be there but was surprised when he didn't go away.

He was actually there.

All of a sudden the sun edged it's way through the stormy clouds outside and the rain was gradually letting up. Juvia fully swung open the door and jumped and clapped at the sight of her love standing before her, it was the first time she had properly smiled in two weeks.

Gray didn't really know how to respond to her excitement of his presence, so he slipped into her room and went and sat down on the bed, leaving Juvia to her own celebrations.

"Juvia is so happy right now to see her Gray-sama, er.. Juvia will go get some hot tea for us to drink. Juvia will be back in a moment" and with that Juvia rushed out of the room bounding along towards the staircase.

Gray just laughed at the girl's crazy behaviour and laid down. _Boy, Gray you sure know how to pick them don't you?_ It then took him a few seconds to realise that he was actually in a girls room and it was so ... girly like! Sure, previously he's been to Lucy's apartment a number of times but this time it just wasn't the same. Juvia's room was different. He swung himself off the bed and continued to nose around to this unknown area surrounding him.

Sweet, cuddly toys covered the whole top layer of the shelves on the wall causing the room to lift up in color and make it seem that even more girlier. Old antiques in glass containers were over on one side of the room while the over had a large grand bookcase standing before it casting a shadow on the bright purple rug on the floor. Gray plodded over to the bookcase to see what type of books Juvia liked to read and noticed an old battered one that stood out from the rest. He carefully picked it up and stared at the front cover **JUVIA'S DIARY KEEP OUT!**

Gray knew that he shouldn't peek inside it, but the temptation was too much. He ran towards the door and searched around for any sign of Juvia. Her presence was not around. In luck Gray hurried back over to the bookcase and took a look at Juvia's diary. He noticed that the first few pages had sploges on them almost like tear stains. He looked at the date and found out Juvia wrote this when she was 10 years old, 8 years ago now. He read page upon page upon page of Juvia's sad childhood and filled with emotion at how lonely she was all the time and that, that was the reason she joined Phantom in the first place.

But then he got to these recent months and all it included was her adventures and joys of being in Fairy Tail. Juvia genuinelly loved it. Gray smiled at how much Juvia had written about everyone and how everyone had made her happy. He then turned to the last page and saw his name there. He read every single scribbled word that she had written about him and it caused a single tear to fall from his eye. Shuffling sounds were coming back up the stairs and Gray knew that Juvia was coming back with the tea, he quickly lept over towards the place where the diary was kept and went to put it back but not before he noticed the last line about him.

"**Gray-sama taught me that there is happiness in the world he stopped my rain and my sadness, i'll never stop loving him"**

Smiling, Gray slided the diary back to it's normal position and walked over to meet Juvia. Flustering about with the tea Juvia came back in and whispered a tiny yay that Gray was in her room. "Now Gray-sama do want milk or sug.." Juvia stopped as Gray hugged her tightly and brought her in close to him. Completely gobsmacked Juvia just stood here not quite being able to take in what just happened. Gray let go to see the shocked girl and just simply grinned and chuckled at her.

"Whaa, Juvia.. Juvia does not understand Gray-sama is never this nice to Juvia and never given Juvia a hug before"

Gray bent down and grasped Juvia's hand tightly. "Juvia i'm sorry that i've been a jerk towards you and I'm deeply sorry for that, I never wanted to hurt you nor lead you on either. I've been thinking and I came over to say something that I've meaning to say a long time now" Gray now stood up and met her face to face at the now tomato faced Juvia.

"I love you Juvia and believe me I will do for a very long time"

and he slowly lifted up Juvia's chin and planted a small kiss on her lips, anything more than that and he knew that the girl would die right on the spot. As he came back away Juvia smiled so widely you would never of thought that this woman caused it to rain? She grasped her cheeks as they were burning up in embaressment and become even more flustered. "Aaah is this a dream? Juvia's dream has come true" Gray chuckled at the girls behaviour and grabbed her and gave her another hug. "So I take that as a yes that you want to be with me?"

Realising that this wasn't a dream Juvia hugged Gray back and laid her head down on his chest. "Of course your my beloved Gray-sama and I will always love you"

**The end ^.^ **

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Lighting King And His Demon Mistress

**Chapter Three**

~ The Lightening King And His Demon Mistress ~

Mira's p.o.v 

I've known Laxus ever since I first joined Fairy Tail.

I didn't really know anything about him at the time, because he never joined in with the others. He just stood there in the corner. Alone.

It didn't bother him much that no one ever talked to him, he was consent on going on missions by himself and hanging around the guild not talking to anyone.

He was a few years older than me so I never felt obligated to team up with him, but I couldn't help wonder what he was actually like and I was determined to become his partner and us together would create the strongest team in the guild.

At first, I tried to have a chat with him over the bar but he simply ignored me and slouched off over to his little 'private' corner in the guild. This didn't bother me though, as I expected that to get his attention it would be a mission itself. However, I never gave up and eventually his guard backed down and I managed to cause him to utter a few words at me… "Would you please leave me alone, I don't interact with weaklings in this guild"

I know that what he said to me was harsh but I was happy that I made him talk and it gave me even more determination to team up with him.

I heard him constantly shout out that the guild was full of weaklings and pathetic mages, so I came up with a plan to show him that I myself am no weakling and I'll show him my true inner demon by having a fight with my main rival.

Erza Scarlett.

Everyday from then, I made sure that the whole guild was watching as I regularly wound up the red-head to cause a fearsome battle between us. Of course I should of known that I couldn't beat Erza no matter how hard I tried – she was my main rival after all, but I didn't give up. I needed Laxus to see how powerful I was, the desperation inside of me continued to build up and it caused me to get more agitated and aggressive at the people that surrounded me. People started calling me 'The Demon' as I became more violent and horrid to the people who were only trying to be nice to me.

Yet still Laxus never took any notice.

One day, I took off on a mission with my little brother and sister. I needed a break from the guild and the only people that I could tolerate at the time were Elfman and Lisanna. But that was when everything had gone wrong.

My temper and impatience caused me to push Elfman to the limit, I knew that he still couldn't fully change into his beast-form but I pressured him into it anyway and this caused Lisanna to die.

My actions, my attitude, my everything killed my little sister.

That's when I knew I had to change.

Laxus was the one that made me change myself into this horrid human being. I was too naïve, there was never any hope for me anyway. I should of given up years ago before Lisanna passed away.

The incident traumatised me too much so in the end I retired being a mage and decided to work behind the Fairy Tail bar.

I still wanted to be in Fairy Tail as this place was my home, but being a mage was just too troublesome.

Years passed and I slowly saw everyone in the guild grow up. Especially Laxus.

He became more cockier and ignorant towards the other guild members and went away for month long missions at a time so no one ever got to see him. The fact that I never managed to team up with him still annoyed me slightly but I guess this is for the better, besides I didn't really like his attitude so even if we did pair up I would of gotten sick of him in the end.

Laxus always went on about how annoying it was to be stuck with a load of weak mages and that he couldn't he even go out anymore because townspeople were laughing at him. I just smiled whenever he had one of his strops, he's always been like this and I know he's not going to change now. He may constantly bully us but deep down he loves this guild and would always help us in an hour of need.

That was what I thought until Phantom came to town.

I begged him to help us and I told him how his grandfather is seriously injured and that Lucy was kidnapped too, but he didn't care. He was just his usual nasty self and for the first time in my life I hated him.

This guild can go on without him, no one wants him here.

My hatred towards him grew even more when he made the whole of Fairy Tail fight each other. I could never forgive him after that.

Never.

When Master Makarov expelled him from the guild I was happy. We never had to see his face ever again, and for weeks after it I was still happy that Laxus was never around. Deep down I'll admit I missed him but he was too dangerous and the chance of him being the next guild master scared everyone, so him gone was one of the best things that ever happened to this guild.

Months went by and I was starting to forget Laxus. The s-class trials had come around again and I was a tiny bit down that Laxus wasn't here to join us, but I didn't let it bother me. Everything was going so well, until Grimoire Heart, Zeref and the council ruined it all.

Once again, this guild's happiness was destroyed by other people selfishness and I did think that this was the end of everything. Until I heard that Laxus had come back.

What? Why had he come back after all this time? Was it too humiliate us guild members again, call us weak because we're fighting a losing battle? As soon, as I saw him I was prepared to shout and rant at him over how horrible he is and how dare he return after everything he's done. When we arrived though at Hades ship, I saw him lying unconscious on the ground. Was he fighting with us?

The Laxus I knew would never help us, so what was he doing?

After Hades was defeated we all gathered back at the camp and celebrated our victory. I was still sceptical at Laxus' reason to his returning but I welcomed him back all the same. I'm not one to hold grudges at people and I wasn't going to start with him.

I saw how everyone was all over him at his return. Didn't everyone hate him? Did everyone just suddenly forget what he did to this guild? All this confusion ran right through my head but disappeared when I heard the large roar of Acnologia. I froze solid when I noticed a black creature flying towards us all. It was a dragon?

But dragons were extinct! It was up to our famous Dragon slayers to handle this, I expected that Laxus had run off and let us battle it on our own but miraculously he was still here, fighting for us.

Our attacks were too weak against Acnologia, there was nothing we could do, we all joined hands and prepared ourselves for our fate. At the last minute I caught Laxus' eye and smiled at him, he grimaced back.

He had finally changed.

Laxus p.o.v

We had survived the attack from Aconolgia, from the help of Fairy Tail's first master. Mavis Vermillion.

7 years had gone by and of course everything had changed. Fairy Tail was the number 0 guild in Foire. The other members of the guild that got left behind took the wrap for us and kept our home safe from the people who were constantly trying to close it down.

Them punks from Twilight Ogre kept harassing us for money so Master, Erza and Mira went to give them a visit. When I heard that Mira was going I gave a little chuckle to myself, man them twilight punks are in for a real hard time.

After that we were left in peace, but everyone was broke as there were never any jobs on the board request. They all went to this new guild now Sabertooth. I didn't like the sound of the new powerful guild but there wasn't anything I could do about it. The fact that Fairy Tail was at the bottom didn't bother me anymore, this my guild, my home and I shouldn't admit it but I loved it.

Gramps came up with this idea of us participating in the Grand Magic Games. I've never heard of it before but it sounded like fun. Besides, battling a load of mages to see who would come out top was my dream.

Fairy Tail's team was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. So we're sending in a couple of kids to make us come in 1st place, man Gramps must be starting to loose it in his old age.

A day before the games started Gramps called us to his office. It was urgent.

He wanted us to create a 2nd team in the games. He obviously wanted us to win that badly for the money huh. My team consisted of, me, Gajeel, that love struck Juvia, Mystogan who was actually Jellal in disguise and Mira.

Wow! Mira was fighting? Butterflies roamed around in my stomach, as I knew that I had the most bad ass team ever invented.

I remembered something from years ago and turned around to Mira. I bent down and whispered something in her ear _We're finally in the same team, your wish has come true. _

I smirked as I saw her blush slightly , but she shook it off and smirked back at me "Just you wait Laxus, I'll show you that I'm not a weak mage like you thought all them years ago" and walked off back behind the bar.

Damn, that woman's got some spirit in her.

Both p.o.v

They've changed but there's still a little bit left of what they used to be in

there.

I'm glad that there's someone in the guild like them.

**^.^ Reviews are welcome.**


	4. The Dragon

**So, this chapter's set when it's Natsu and Gajeel's battle against Sting and Rogue. **

**Contains spoilers for those who are watching the anime.**

**Chapter 4**

~ The dragon's princess ~

Tucked up in one of the beds in the infirmary, Lucy heard the sound of the bong commencing the next battle. The whole arena filled up in roars and cheers at the awaited battle between the four dragon slayers.

It caused her head to pound much harder but it was all worth it.

Fairy Tail needed to win this battle.

Lacrima vision was implanted in the ward that Lucy stayed at so she could still watch the rest of the games. A wide smile erupted on her face as she saw Natsu step out into the arena.

Her heat beat faster in her chest, at the sight of her pink haired partner. Butterflies roamed around throughout her whole entire body, she knew Natsu would win.

Wendy was in the room with her and saw how enthusiastic Lucy had become at seeing Natsu. She heard Lucy muttering under her breath something.

_Natsu you can win. I believe in you. I love you._

She gasped at Lucy's sudden confession, but made sure she didn't make too much noise as she was sure that Lucy didn't mean to say that part out loud. Lucy cuddled up closer to Wendy and together they sat up snuggled in blankets waiting for the battle to start.

As soon as Mato commenced the battle to start, Lucy held her breath in suspense. The whole room went completely quiet as the mages waited in anticipation for the first move to be dealt. Staring dead on at the screen Lucy clenched so tightly to Wendy that she was actually starting to strangle the poor girl.

"Erm, Lucy-chan your hurting me" Wendy looked up at the celestial mage, hoping that she wasn't too entranced in the battle to not notice that she was hurting Wendy. But Lucy let go and apologised to Wendy for not noticing her actions, then turned to continue watching the battle.

Natsu made the first move as well as Gajeel and punched them Sabertooth jerks right across the arena floor.

The girls cheered each time a hit was landed on their rivals which annoyed Elfman who was trying to get some sleep at the time. He tossed himself over the other side to block out the screams, but they were getting louder. Plopping a pillow over his bandaged head, Elfman was desperate to get a little bit of sleep but the girls continued to cause even more noise.

Pushing himself up, Elfman leapt off his bed and strode over to the shrieking girls to tell them to shut up.

He pushed back their curtain and was about to yell when he saw the state that the girls were in.

Wendy was shrivelling up in the blanket, only peeping out when there wasn't so much noise going on during the battle. He then glanced over at Lucy and was surprised on how serious she had taken this battle. She had curled up right next the Lacrima vision, so keen to watch every single move of the battle.

He pondered on why the girls were in the state that they were, until he looked at the screen.

Natsu and Gajeel were losing badly. Their clothes were tattered and blood stained their bodies, as Sting threw them carelessly around the arena like little dolls.

Looking back on Lucy, he now realised why she was making so much noise. Every time Natsu was hit she flinched and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. He never knew how much Natsu meant to her.

Of course everyone in the guild and even the townspeople knew how close they were and that they did everything together, but no one expected Lucy to fall for Natsu.

It wasn't just friendship between them anymore it was much more than that. Wendy could see it. She was probably the first person who noticed, she did hang around with the pair an awful lot. Most people were dreading that she'd turn out as noisy and troublesome as Natsu and Lucy are but, that wasn't the case. She knew just how much them two are meant to be together, and her devious little mind tried to get them together.

She must be talking to my nee-san a little too much then.

Elfman smiled to himself and turned to go back to his bed, when all of a sudden he heard Lucy screech at the screen.

"NOOO NATSU! GET UP! YOU CAN DO THIS, YOU CAN, JUST PLEASE GET UP! I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!"

Lucy was grabbing onto the screen at this point, almost tearing it off the wall. As if on cue though Natsu and Gajeel both picked themselves up, like they had barely been touched. Lucy shrilled in joy and bent over and picked Wendy up and spun her around the room. Bewildered, Elfman just looked at the girls and slumped over to his own bed. He thought he should leave them be for now.

Eventually Lucy stopped spinning Wendy and leaped back onto the bed to watch the rest of the match.

Wendy gradually got back onto her feet and joined the blonde back on the bed.

Just for a second, Wendy saw Natsu glance up towards the screen and smirk. He had heard Lucy, it was obvious.

Lucy wouldn't of noticed Natsu looking up at the screen, but Wendy would as her dragon senses can pick it up. Lucy's shrieks gave Natsu hope that his Nakama is behind him and now he was determined to beat Sabertooth more than ever.

He was doing this for Lucy of course. Fairy Tail did mean so much to Natsu and it pained him that it spent 7 years of constant abuse from other people. No way was he going to let that happen any longer. Fairy Tail's reputation had already gone up during the past few days of the games, so he didn't need to help the guild much more then he already had.

But he had to get revenge for Lucy. He could never forget for what Sabertooth did to her and he swore that he'd beat them.

For Fairy Tail.

For the guild members.

For his nakama.

For Lucy.

Wendy knew that Natsu loved Lucy. He always had, ever since he brought her to Fairy Tail.

He was too dense to notice it which irritated Wendy but she knew that one day Natsu would randomly come out with it and that him and Lucy could be together for ever.

From all the past events and battles that had occurred, Natsu and Lucy had grown closer and closer and while Lucy realised her feelings for Natsu he hadn't yet.

It would have to take something so extreme to happen to Lucy for him to finally notice exactly how he feels for her.


End file.
